


Травяной чай

by lumosik



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bromance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: За окном шумел дождь, а Курфейрак с Грантером пили чай
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Courfeyrac/Grantaire, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Травяной чай

**Author's Note:**

> броманс Курфейрака и Грантера

1\. Сбор

-Ты снова предлагал ему почистить сапоги?  
За окном шумел дождь. Грантер, который грел руки о кружку с чаем, обречённо кивнул. Он вдохнул ещё раз аромат трав и поёрзал на постели Курфейрака. Тот уже минут пять ходил перед ним так энергично, что даже кудри подскакивали. Грантер меланхолично следил за его передвижениями. Чай же Курфейрака успел давно остыть, при этом юноша умудрялся сбегать за кипятком для самого Грантера. Тот принимал эту дань молча и терпеливо, зная, что это нужно гостеприимному Курфейраку в большей степени. Последний вообще охотно впускал к себе Грантера после его очередных попоек, что само по себе удивляло. На этот раз Грантер практически не пил, да он и не успел к тому моменту напиться, когда в «Коринф» вошёл Анжольрас. Хотя, видимо, он был отчасти опьянён своими чувствами к лидеру их кружка.   
\- Нам всем кажется, что тебе следует признаться, - заключил Курферак и уселся рядом с ним. – Или хотя бы меньше пить.  
Последнее он явно добавил от себя. Грантер хрипло рассмеялся – ни одно из условий не было выполнимо. Он наклонился вперёд, чтобы поставить кружку на пол, но после неловко качнулся и буквально свалился на колени к Курфейраку. Грантер повернул голову и глупо улыбнулся.  
\- Извини.  
Он хотел уже встать, как Курфейрак мягко надавил ему на плечи, заставляя лечь обратно. Затем он подтянул одеяло и укрыл им Грантера.  
\- Лежи уже, тебе надо проспаться. А я посижу рядом – всё равно надо отсидеться.  
\- Что, опять назойливые девушки?   
\- Хуже, Комбефер обещал сегодня мне устроить лекцию по огнестрельному оружию, - Курферак ласково взъерошил волосы Грантера.  
\- Послушай, зачем ты всё это делаешь ради меня? – осторожно спросил Грантер.  
Курфейрак отвёл взгляд и замолчал. Ответил он только тогда, когда Грантер уже задремал.  
\- Просто люблю помогать хорошим людям. А ты хороший человек Грантер, я это вижу.   
Курфейрак прижался спиной к стене и прикрыл глаза. Дождь только усилился.

2\. Ромашка

Они лежали рядом, плечом к плечу, и смеялись как сумасшедшие, хотя повода для смеха было мало. Возможно, во всём был виноват алкоголь. В их случае так уж точно, в особенности в их случае…

Курферайк тоже любил выпить, просто это не делал это с такой методичностью, как тот же Грантер. Он вообще никогда не делал это с Грантером – не напивался. Только этим вечером в «Коринф» никто не заглянул помимо него, чему Курфейрак был даже весьма рад. Всё его глубокое и постыдное падение мог понять, наверное, только Грантер.   
\- Только не говори, что после попойки мне придётся тащить тебя к себе, - Грантер рассмеялся собственной и глупой, между прочим, шутке. – Извини, - добавил всё же он и сел рядом, хлопнув Курфейрака по плечу.  
Курфейрак, успевший осушить пока только полбутылки, вопросительно поднял бровь.  
-А разве нужен повод, чтобы выпить с другом? – усмехнулся Грантер. – Тем более, я же вижу, что то-то случилось. Проблемы с дамами?  
Последнее слово он произнёс почти на распев.   
\- Что-то вроде того, - Курфейрак кивнул. – А с Анжольрасом были сегодня какие-нибудь проблемы?  
\- Никаких, - печально улыбнулся Грантер. – Сложно, знаешь ли, довести человека, когда вообще не видел за день. Да Анжольраса сложно довести.  
Курфейрак сочувственно передал Грантеру бутылку, и тот сделал большой глоток прямо из горлышка. Вечер обещал быть долгим.   
Кажется, идея пойти к Анжольрасу принадлежала Курфераку. Грантер бы не осмелился на такое даже в трезвом виде. В дверь тоже стучал Курфейрак, одновременно удерживая Грантера на месте. На их счастье, им открыла только хозяйка - Анжольраса не было дома.   
\- Это знак, – уверенно заявил Грантер. Отправились традиционно к Курфейраку.

Отсмеявшись, Грантер помрачнел.   
\- Я ведь практически сделал это. Ужасно. Только не так.  
Курфейрака всегда удивляло то, что в пьяном виде Грантер мыслил весьма здраво.   
\- Сдаётся мне, что я плохой советник в делах любовных, - Курфейрак усмехнулся.   
\- Ты же шутишь, мой друг, - Грантер повернул к нему голову и пристально посмотрел. – Наверное, всё когда-нибудь наладится.   
\- Точно, всё…Знаешь, если бы я был сейчас в состоянии, то заварил бы ромашковый чай.   
\- Будем считать, что ты так и сделал, - подмигнул ему Грантер и пьяным взглядом уставился в потолок.   
\- Пошёл дождь, - заметил Курфейрак.  
\- Отлично, значит, я, бесспорно, остаюсь у тебя, - Грантер прикрыл глаза.  
\- У тебя бы и так не было выбора, мой друг.   
Курфейрак распустил шейный платок и зевнул. Сейчас он был уверен, что это был бы кошмарный вечер, не встреть он Грантера. С ним было на удивление легко и, безусловно, весело, а любовные дела пусть подождут.

3\. Шиповник

Из раскрытого нараспашку окна залетали тяжёлые капли, зато комнату наполняла весенняя свежесть. Они сидели на подоконнике, друг против друга. Грантер поморщившись, отстранил от себя кружку.  
\- Что за гадость ты мне подсунул?   
\- Шиповник, - пожал плечами Курфейрак и отпил из своей чашки.   
\- Мы сегодня не пьём?  
Курфейрак уверенно кивнул и Грантер разочарованно вздохнул. Он высунул наружу руку и поймал ладонью несколько капель. Весь рукав его рубашки вымок. Внизу на улице громко кричали коты, сжавшись все вместе под козырьком подъезда.   
\- Весна, - заметил Курфейрак.  
\- А ты влюбился, - резко сказал Грантер.  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Ты стал более заботливым. И реже отпускаешь похабные шуточки.  
\- Ничего подобного, мой друг.   
\- Кто она?  
\- Может быть тебе лучше снять рубашку, чтобы высушить ее?  
-Вот видишь! Ты однозначно влюбился, причём серьёзно.  
\- Не вижу связи.   
-Зато я вижу. К тому же помнишь совместную попойку на прошлой неделе?  
С минуту оба молчали и лишь переглядывались.   
\- Так кто она? Явно не молочница с той стороны улицы.  
Курфейрак опустил взгляд и медленно отставил чашку в сторону.   
\- Или это он?! – Грантер не унимался и не был сколько-нибудь удивлён. – Тогда мои поздравления, друг. Добро пожаловать в клуб обречённых.   
Грантер внезапно выплеснул содержимое своей кружки на улицу и спрыгнул с подоконника в комнату.  
-Что? Там всё равно оставалось немного на дне. Дождь смоет. – Грантер улыбнулся и всё же стянул мокрую рубашку. Курфейрак задумчиво рассматривал его крепкий торс.  
\- Странно, но к тебе меня не тянет. И я всё так же не прочь ухватиться за чью-нибудь юбку.  
Грантер, который в это деловито развешивал рубашку на стуле и, поставив его ближе к печке, усмехнулся.  
\- Это называется влюблённость. Тебе повезло, что ты его ещё не начал обожествлять.   
\- А это обязательно?  
\- Нет, - Грантер закусил губу. – Однако он может стать твоим идеалом.   
\- А что если это твой друг, которого ты знаешь очень много времени?  
\- Только не говори, что это Анжольрас. Моё сердце не выдержит, и я буду вынужден разорвать нашу дружбу. – Грантер театрально прикрыл глаза рукой.   
\- Не паясничай, - улыбнулся Курфейрак. Он откинулся на оконную раму и посмотрел на улицу. Грантер вернулся на подоконник и подсел совсем рядом, Курфейрак удивлённо повернул голову к нему, но Грантер смотрел пристально и даже настойчиво.   
\- Скажи честно, это же Комбефер, верно?   
Курфейрак и не думал врать Грантеру, почему-то не хотелось.   
\- Мы с тобой в чём-то похожи, - не спрашивал, а утверждал Курфейрак.  
\- Я тебя прошу – признайся ему. Уверен, что ты имеешь все шансы быть счастливым. Не повторяй моих ошибок.   
\- Грантер, - со вздохом отстранился Курфейрак, - это невозможно.  
\- Ты даже не попробовал, - Грантер положил руку ему на плечо.   
\- Я подумаю, - пообещал ему Курфейрак и с удовлетворением отметил, как расслабился Грантер. Может быть, и правда всё ещё есть надежда на лучшее?

4\. Мята

\- Почему Анжольрас только что позвонил мне в поисках тебя?  
Грантер вздохнул и только увеличил громкость на плеере до максимума. Было неплохо сидеть на уже полюбившемся подоконнике, высунув наружу одну ногу и покачивая ей в такт песни. 

The salt starts stinging again  
I can't stop feeling, no  
I won't stop feeling  
The fun's not fun anymore*

Дождь уже закончился, и сейчас Грантер мог вдыхать свежий воздух, который был спасительной отдушиной после жары. Всё было бы, действительно, неплохо, если бы не Курфейрак, кричащий что-то ему на ухо и опирающийся на край подоконника руками. Он навис над художником словно…друг, который просто хотел позаботиться о близком.   
Грантер мягко улыбнулся ему и снял наушники, хотя из тех всё ещё доносились слова.  
So boy you're down and alone  
Your soul is broken again

\- Что, чёрт подери, у вас произошло? Ты ему признался?  
Курфейрак многозначительно посмотрел на него и тоже залез на подоконник. Он согнул ноги в коленях, поставил свой тумблер с чаем на освободившееся пространство с тем, чтобы они с Грантером могли по очереди делать обжигающие глотки. 

But you can't stop moving  
No, you won't stop moving along

\- Ммм, мята? По какому случаю?  
\- Не уходи от ответа! - Курфейрак наставил на него указательный палец и шутливо пригрозил. - Хочешь, чтобы я сдал тебя Анжольрасу, и он сам пришёл сюда?  
\- А ты-то сам выполнил часть уговора?  
\- Того, когда мы на прошлой неделе по пьяни договорились каждый признаться в любви своим ненаглядным? Конечно.  
Курфейрак небрежно пожал плечами.   
\- Не верю, - категорично заявил Грантер.   
\- Почему же? – Курфейрак был возмущён.  
\- Потому что ты априори не можешь никому признаться в любви. Это означало бы, связать себя с кем-то. Совсем другое, не твои быстрые связи.  
\- И не твои, Грантер. – Курфейрак внезапно хлопнул себя по колену, полез в карман джинс, чтобы достать телефон. Он быстро перелистал что-то и с гордым видом чуть ли не ткнул Грантера носом в экран.   
\- Ты позвал Комбефера на свидание по смс? - усмехнулся Грантер. – Как это он только согласился.  
\- Ну…, - протянул Курфейрак. – Это было после того, как я выпалил всё Ферру, ожидая худшего, и получил поцелуй в ответ. В общем, после страной ночи, я подумал, что можно было бы…  
\- Ясно-ясно! – Грантер широко улыбнулся. – Я рад за вас, друзья. Правда.  
\- Но у самого всё сложно, да? – Курферак пододвинул тумблер ближе к Грантеру, предлагая ему всё допить. Ему нужнее.  
\- В точку. Набрался храбрости, напился, пришёл, обвинил его в холодности. И как-то получилось, что проскользнула в моей пышной речи фраза о том, как я сгораю, а потом медленно тлею в присутствии Анжольраса и уже давно люблю его такого… - Грантер неопределённо махнул в воздухе рукой – Аполлона, в общем. Люблю его с безумными идеями, мечтами, пламенными выступлениями и растрёпанными кудрями. Затем полез с поцелуями, но вовремя остановился и ушёл. Всё.  
\- Мдаа….. – протянул Курфейрак. – Ты просто мудак. Испортил только всё своим уходом.  
\- Ты ошибаешься, - покачал головой Грантер и прикрыл глаза.   
Из наушников уже слышалась совсем другая песня.

Then I, I'm out of control, and I burn  
Oh how I burn for you  
Burn, oh how I burn for you  
Burn, how I burn, how I burn, oh how I...

\- Точно мудак, - Грантер приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на хитро смотрящего на него Курфейрака.- Я бы на твоём месте включил бы свой телефон. А то мне тут Ферр пишет, что Анжольрас интересуется, правда ли то, что ты в него влюблён? И…как это можно проверить.

When I woke up tonight I said I'm  
Going to make somebody love me  
I'm going to make somebody love me

Грантер громко, но скорее истерично рассмеялся и откинул голову на оконную раму. В небе висела радуга. Двойная.

* группа Franz Ferdinand

5\. Чабрец

Курфейрак, выругавшись и сплюнув зубную пасту в раковину, потащился в коридор — открывать входную дверь. Молча махнув вошедшему Грантеру, чтобы тот проходил в комнату, вернулся обратно в ванную, быстро сполоснул рот и поторопился присоединиться к другу, который нервно расхаживал по комнате, с лёгким недоумением взирая на бардак, обычно не столь явный у Курфейрака. Просто тот не успел прибраться, ведь визит Грантера был неожиданностью. 

— Выпьешь? — гостеприимно предложил хозяин.

— Не могу, я обещал, — тоскливо посмотрел на него Грантер. Выглядел он ужасно. 

— Как мило, — удивлённо приподнял брови Курфейрак. — Тогда чай, как раз купил тут новый — с чабрецом. Попробуем? 

Грантер что-то неразборчиво хмыкнул, на что Курф пожал плечами и вышел на кухню, чтобы поставить чайник. 

Они сели у подоконника, использовав его как столешницу. У Курфейрака даже нашлась зававлившаяся пачка шоколадных вафель. 

— Ну что, объяснишь наконец свой визит? — первым прервал затянувшееся молчание Курфейрак.

— Не можешь поверить, что я просто так мог навестить старого друга?

— Почему это? С охотой. Только не в таком виде.

— Твой чабрец такой… — уклонился от темы Грантер.

— Странный? Ну-у… не страннее твоего настроения. 

Некоторое время оба молчали. Курфейрак разглядывал что-то за окном и думал, что уже начался листопад, а вместе с ним и осень. Пришла пора обзавестись новыми запасами чая, зонтиков и шоколадок для Ферра. Тот в последнее время слишком много значения придавал меланхолии.

— Так что же тебя заставило бросить пить, мой друг? — Курфейрак увлечённо слизывал с пальца шоколадные крошки, продолжая при этом следить за угрюмым Грантером. — Неужели Анжольрас нашёл-таки лазейку в твоих винных баррикадах?

— Нашёл, да ещё какую! — с грохотом опустил свою чашку на подоконник Грантер. Так, что из неё выплескалась добрая половина чая. На что Курфейрак только изумлённо поцокал языком. — Он всё знает. О нас. — И Грантер выжидающе уставился на друга. 

Курфейрак тоже отставил свою чашку, но аккуратно, и, сложив руки на подоконнике, прилёг на него.

— Разозлился?.. — задумчиво поинтересовался он.

— Ты же знаешь его мораль. Измена есть измена — даже если это был простой секс по пьяни, — флегматично пожал плечами Грантер. 

— Но Комбеферр ещё не знает — так ведь?

— Анжольрас не посмеет, — помотал головой Грантер, — он считает, что ему ты должен всё рассказать сам. 

— Что ж, весьма благородно с его стороны, — усмехнулся Курфейрак. — Я поговорю с ними обоими. Они поймут. 

— Я себя ненавижу, Курф… — Грантер прикрыл глаза и отклонился назад.

Курфейрак же, повернув к нему голову, с любопытством уточнил:

— И за что же это, Эр? Мне припоминается, что это Анжольрас тогда разозлился на тебя из-за испорченных снимков… 

— Что дало мне повод плюнуть на всё и пойти с тобой в клуб, а потом и к тебе домой, — подхватил Грантер.

— И стоит признать — это было жарко! — лукаво подмигнул ему Курфейрак, на что Грантер только тихо застонал.

— Но что теперь делать, Курф? — с ноткой лёгкой истерики воскликнул он, а потом каким-то бесцветным голосом добавил: — К чёрту… Я же знал, что не судьба…

— Прекрати! — вдруг возмущённо выпалил Курфейрак, сам от себя такого не ожидая. Он резко распрямился и повернулся к Грантеру: — Я же сказал, что всё решу. Положись на меня.

— Но почему? Это моя же проблема — разве ты не понимаешь?.. — растерянно моргнул Грантер.

— Потому что просто люблю помогать хорошим людям. — Курфейрак широко улыбнулся, припоминая, что это были те самые слова, с которых фактически началась их дружба. — А ты — хороший человек, Грантер. 

Художник посмотрел на него с благодарностью и, искренне улыбнувшись в ответ, сообщил:

— А знаешь, твой чабрец даже ничего. Сначала кажется, что ты никогда такое и не выпьешь, но как распробуешь на вкус…

— Абсолютно согласен с тобой! — задорно рассмеялся Курфейрак и добродушно хлопнул его по плечу. 

Оба понимали, что их дружбе предстоит пережить ещё многое. Но, несмотря ни на что, они всегда могут просто выпить чаю…


End file.
